


They Say Quitters Never Win

by Mysterygirl37



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Character Death, Insanity, Minor Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterygirl37/pseuds/Mysterygirl37
Summary: The 73 Hunger Games reaping ceremony are coming, just when Patrick thought that everything will be okay as usual things start going downhill(Happens in hunger Games world but the story events and characters are completely different   )





	1. Don't Panic No Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever & I know I have a lot to learn & I will do my best for that,  
> One more thing! English is not my first language and I didn’t learn it in a pro way, it was more of binge watch TV Series & Movies “hope that’s not too obvious in the story TT__TT”,

My Name is Patrick I’m 18 years old, as a citizen in District 4. My life is great &it can’t get any better than this! I mean come on first! We are considered the fifth wealthiest District in Panem, Our Jobs mainly depend on the sea things like fishing, or owning a luxuries sea food chain restaurant (yea my family business) or anything have to do with sea for short,

secondly our district people are stupid ( Thank God for them ) for some reason they are obsessed with being a tribute , so they keep training all the yearlong then they volunteer during the reaping .

But since they made a lot of commotion during the event the district decided that before the reaping the mentor will chose the top of the class & they will be the only one who are allowed to volunteer, & they call them( epic voice ) “ the career tribute “

So thankfully for that I can apply for Tesserae up to 50 times without being afraid of being chosen ( yep go ahead & curse at me, yes I am rich but still want more, but then again who doesn’t ) 

As matter of fact I did get chosen once but before I even start walking to the stage the chosen career tribute volunteer & it was just another Thursday for me 

Even though I love the way my life is going, the others in the other hand don’t see it like that, they think am a loser since I don’t want to train or to do any sort of physical activity and be a career tribute 

Before you can judge me please see it from my way, I mean can you imagine that you have to wake up EARLY!!!! Like Every morning can you believe that? & train every day with these hardcore exercise things like Push up set up climb the rope and learn how to use hundreds of weapons and traps, not to mention its along more than 200 people and the end only one will be chosen ,  
And when you are not chosen by the mentor you have to keep training anyway for next year for “Glory!” as they say 

God forbid that I be one of them, why the Hell would I do that willingly?!!  
They keep saying honor and glory and ambition well fuck that, my ambition is to live comfortably.  
just lying in my private cruise ship & I will be fishing, reading a book, sleeping whenever I want and wake up when I want since it doesn’t matter what time or day its, and keep receiving a deposit messages in my Bank account from the Restaurant profit, yep keep envying me 

Where ever the others are thinking or saying about me I don’t give a penny about it, just go ahead and keep climbing the rope or shoot something, soon I will 19 and no longer can participate in the event, & I will be like ohhhh (whiny voice~) too Bad now I can’t go to the Hunger games and honor my district (taking a bite from lobster) ohhhh alas what a petty (a sip from champagne).  
Just Keep calm & enjoy Life ~


	2. Where is your boy tonight?

So here I am walking to my class at school, seriously I don’t know why I’m here, my brother can do math so why should I do the same ?

 

Can’t I be a food critic or something else? And while am grumbling in my mind I hear Bob Brayer calling me, can mornings be any WORSE !   
Bob: “Hi pattycake”  
Patrick: “DON’T CALL ME THAT”   
Bob: “yea then what do you prefer that I call you?”   
Patrick: “I prefer you don’t call me at all”   
Bob: “ouch is that a way to talk to the chosen tribute for the next 73 Hunger games?”  
Yea Bob got chosen by the mentor and I agree 100% that he is more than qualified to fight in the hunger games hell I bet he can participate when he is 8 if its allowed, that guy is so tall and bulk I won’t be able to cover him even if he was sitting, believe me am not exaggerating I tasted my blood Thanks to him & his friends many time before, which now am glade he was chosen, I will enjoy watching him suffer in the games   
Patrick: “will it wouldn’t happen if you didn’t talk to me in the first place”  
Bob: “you know I when I go there, there is a possibility that I won’t make it back”   
Patrick: “I know, but since when we give a shit about each other”   
Bob: “we don’t, but before the reaping tomorrow as it will be the last one for you I want tell you that you are the biggest asshole and shameless coward I ever met, enjoy living your pathetic loser life I wish Joe didn’t volunteer when your name got picked so everyone can see how pathetic you are”   
Patrick: “ahm too bad not gonna happened, & Fuck you am rich what pathetic life are you talking about”  
Bob: “yea keep saying that until you believe it”.   
I screamed angrily when he turns to walk away: “WELL YEAH! AND I WILL RECORD THE EVENT AND KEEP REPLAYING YOUR DEATH UNTIL a 100 years” 

 

The classes finally over and l kept calming myself down after my encounter with that asshole, aren’t people usually nice to others when they think they may die soon ? 

 

Later when I was on my way to my house, I walked next to the stage that will hold the reaping ceremony, I stand there watching as tomorrow will be the last time I stand there, as next year I will 19 years old and won’t come here ever .  
“Hi Patrick!”   
Patrick: “oh ! Viki hi ! WHY WHY WHY you got chosen by the mentor why did you even join the tribute career don’t you know you are the last good thing about this part of town” while hugging her *_* (had to sorry) 

Vikki is one of the coolest people here, she is so popular in the school for being smart and tough, you know those people who bully the bullies type yup she is one of them, the other guys finally stop bullying me when I became friends with her , and how we met ? will she moved next to my house when I was 12 or so she love pets & I happen to have many so we clicked in right away, unfortunately she was chosen by the mentor to be the female tribute, she was so happy as she worked day and night for years to be one, while me in other hand well she is my only friend and I don’t want to lose her 

Vikki: “maybe for you”  
Patrick: “tell them you changed your mind, I bet there is a whole bunch of tribute who wants to volunteer instead of you”  
Vikki: “you think I worked hard to be in the top of the class so I withdraw later?”  
Patrick: I let out a long sigh “you know until today I don’t get you people, why would you risk your life rather than enjoying it”.  
Vikki: “well some people want more than just lying around all day, to be a legendary tribute, a future mentor and to bring prize & Glory for the people of the district”  
Patrick: I ignore what she said as there is no way my mind will change about the whole thing “is there anything I can say or do to change your mind”   
Vikki: “am afraid not, see you at the reaping tomorrow” she waved goodbye   
Patrick: “God Speed & take care”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ I will try keep updating every 2 Days


	3. The Reaping

So today is the D Day we got dressed and act nervous about it (as we don’t know who is going to be chosen) I stand in long line for the blood test to confirm our identity, since today will be the last time I do all of this.

I didn’t get piss of for waiting, after everyone one finished we stand in front of the stage to wait for the escort to start her speech and finally Hayley Williams our district escort finally showed up.  
She is one of the few people in the world who is smaller than me, she have a mix of green& blue hair, but am not sure though if she dyed it that way to represent our district environment being next to the sea. 

 

Hayley Williams: “Welcomes Ladies& Gentlemen Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor”

I bet she uses the same script every year, now if my memory serves me correctly she will say   
Hayley Williams: “Now, before we begin we have a very special film Brought to you all the way from the Capitol”.  
So the video about war started, I have no idea how the video still special even when we watch it in every ceremony, finally the video is done & now the lottery will begin .

 

Hayley Williams: “As Usual Ladies First”  
She picked a name but it doesn’t matter who because Vikki will volunteer and she did.  
she went to the stage with full confidence and stand next to Hayley.

 

Just when I started to think about what I should tell her when I meet her before she take off to the capital, Hayley start to pick from the males name lottery , which also doesn’t matter since Bob will volunteer anyway .

 

Hayley Williams: “Patrick Stump”  
God Damn it , it’s my last one for god sake.  
I turn to bob so he volunteer before the peacemaker comes to take me to the stage but he didn’t 

So Hayley repeated “Patrick Stump”  
I literally freeze, what the Hell!   
Why he isn’t moving ? I kept looking at him and the others looked at him too but he still didn’t act! .   
he just stood there with grin clearly amused 

 

Later someone screamed “he is here” and the peacemaker start coming to me. 

 

No NO NOO this is not happening I tried to run but the peacemaker hold me and start dragging me to the stage so I started to scream “Bob! Bob” but nothing. 

 

That’s when I realized am done, this is over the only thing I was hearing was my heart beat and ringing in my ears, things started to darken that I didn’t notice when Hayley came to hold my hands and lead me up the stage .

I felt am going to vomit and I was trembling clearly and my breathing was getting shorter , I had no idea what Hayley was saying but vikki took my hand and shake it . 

 

Then lastly Hayley announced: “Happy Hunger Games, and be the odds be ever in your favor”.


	4. 7 minutes in heaven or maybe 3

As soon the ceremony over they took us to private rooms to say goodbye our family in friends for 3 min.

Will for me as soon I entered the room I lost it, I start crying & sobbing loudly , I kept muttering to myself “this is not happening , it can’t be ,no I don’t want this, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!” and kept gasping and waiting for my family for three hours . 

 

Finally my parents came “Patrick!” my mom hugged me tightly.  
I said while still gasping “please do something, please I don’t want to go, please, please”  
Mom: “am sorry am so sorry son, oh my god I can’t believe it”  
Patrick: “NO! I WONT GO”  
Dad: “Patrick please listen there is no time, you have to go the hunger games, and …”  
Patrick: “NO, Bob should go he was chosen, this is not right”  
Dad: “the carrier tribute is illegal, and the only reason we get away with it is our ties with the capital, your name got picked and no one volunteer and it was showing in a live camera am sorry we can’t do something about it but…. “   
The peacemaker entered: “times up you have to leave” and he hold my parents arm to get them out just then my father took my hand and put a paper. And just like that am alone again.

 

Hayley came after and said its time to get to the train; I ride the car with her & vikki , Hayley was the only one who is talking, I looked at vikki and looks like something replaced that confident expression she had before which I can’t point what is it exactly .

 

when we arrived to the station We entered the train to start our journey to the capital, which is not my first time to go there.

I went with my dad and brother in few business trips to keep the ties going along with future changes   
So am used to the luxuries interior and the room ways, just when Hayley was about to say something I interrupt wearily “where is my room?”   
Hayley: “the one in the right, but wait lunch is ….” I made my way there ignoring what she was about to say. 

 

As soon am in my room I lay in my bed staring at the roof, the train started to move, when I turned to lay in my right side I heard a rustling sound from my pocket then I remember my dad’s paper , I opened it and it was a letter , 

“Dear Son 

Am writing you this as I know 3 minutes won’t be enough, hell even 10 hours wont.

I want you to know that am sorry I made a mistake, ever since you were a kid I didn’t care that you have to be the strongest or the smartest I only wanted you to be healthy and happy and always by my side, & that was wrong if I knew a day like that will come I would’ve pushed you to train but I never did, so I know that winning this game might be impossible but please do it for me, 

 

I want you to win this one way or million other ,whether it’s right or wrong as long it will get you home then do it , 

Please keep this letter as your token for a constant reminder to not stop fighting and you are never alone in this   
Me & all your family will make sure to help you in every way we can 

Wish you good luck &Take care”

And that was the last straw for my day and another continuous weeping start all over again


	5. The Train

Am lying in my bed since I entered the train which been a while I’ve lost count how many times I cried myself to sleep and waking up in the wrong side of reality and here I am still shaking & processing what just happened, this disaster am in is something should never happened.

 

it’s just impossible! It shouldn’t I swear, everything was planned someone name get picked then the chosen career tribute volunteer and end of story it was always like that!, it’s not like this is the first time my name gets picked, damn it am losing my mind I’ve heard a lot about tributes who lost their mind during the hunger games but not before! Well at least I can be the first at something. 

Just then the door opened and Hayley came in and said “Patrick Dear I know that you scared but don’t worry it’s not like you will enter the hunger games right now , its a week ahead so come with me to meet your mentor and vikki and enjoy dinner” 

Patrick: “really? Am about to die and you want me to have dinner?!!”  
Hayley: “unfortunate wherever you like it or not you will fight and I advise you to accept that fact and start to do something about it, plan or find the suitable weapon for you, consult with your mentor about possible strategy”  
Patrick: “not if I kill myself first! At least in a warm bed and less sad and brutal death where everyone along my family will see”   
Hayley: “well if you care about your family I wouldn’t recommend that, your suicide before the game is nothing but a mere coward move, and you will bring shame & disgrace to your family name, do you want that?”

 

Damn it I hate that she is right my Grandfather & dad worked so hard to gain a close ties with the capital and my action can ruined it, I shouldn’t act hasty as I may knock everything they build not to mention I promised him I will come back home, I have too .   
I rise from my bed and informed her that I will join them after showering and getting dressed 

 

As I entered the dining Room were you can’t ignore the smolder that filled the room from our “amazing hero mentor” cigarettes (if it’s what he claimed), and like that is not annoying enough he actually start to laugh hysterically as soon we locked eyes.

Vikki was sitting silently & clearly annoyed by him   
“well well well I can’t believe my eyes Patrick Martin Stump a tribute !!!!” and kept laughing as loud as he can “ the same kid who worked day and night hand and foot to avoid anything to do with the event but here you are! ” & wow amazing he is still laughing =)

 

So let me introduce this douchebag to you, this guy is same age as me and I know him since we were kids same kindergarten same school etc.,,, he was chosen as the career tribute 2 years ago which also was the same year when my name was picked from the lottery then he volunteer and fight in the hunger games & won.

So Ladies and Gentleman I represent to you Joe Trohman , but let me say this before you start fangirling about him wining the Hunger Games .  
The only reason he won, is that the game was too long so people start to get bored & the control Room decided to end the game by sending a flood and being from district 4 Joe was a great swimmer (not that I am, am more lay in sand & sunscreen kinda guy) so he was the only one who survived and the game end.

 

I tried to ignore his laughing but he start to get in my nerve so I started “Joe If you don’t shut the….OMG PUMPKIN SQUARES!!!” I grab a plate and start picking 2 at the same time (did I mentioned I have ADHD? Will now you would have guessed it).

Joe: “Jesus look at him Hayley he is the worst candidate in history no matter how much I support him nothing will work”  
Patrick: while munching the squares I said “how about you support me by getting the fuck out of the room along your cigar, I have asthma”   
Joe: “oh my god! Just Drop dead already”  
Patrick: “Don’t say it, don’t you dare say it, you know it can happen soon”  
Joe: “hey come on don’t be cynical, I mean you don’t have to kill them all by yourself, maybe the designed stage has animals or traps that will kill all the tribute ”  
Patrick: “………” I turned to Hayley and said “please, please if this is your definition for support then am certain that am better off without it”.  
Hayley: “Joe the kid doesn’t need more reason to freak out, you need to help him”   
And while Joe and Hayley kept arguing I was staring at vikki , she didn’t say anything and kept staring absentmindedly  
Patrick: “Vikki? I know better not to say this but, are you okay?” she ignored me and went out to her room , damn if she is the top in the class and freaked out like that ,what does that make me? Maybe Joe was right about I should Drop dead.   
Joe: “did you actually just say that? Patrick will you keep worrying about yourself, you are the one we are concerned about”.  
Patrick: “Joe =) get.out.of.my.ass just because you are a mentor doesn’t mean you have to say or do anything! Fuck off! ”.   
Joe: “Really! Thanks will do” he grabbed his Beer and left thankfully”.

 

After that me and Hayley start talking about different things, like how she is worried about the stylist who is assigned for us due to his unusual clothing and wow am so worried about that too! it’s the top in my problem list !! What I will be wearing, I think she didn’t notice that I DON’T CARE WHAT SHE THINKS AS LONG IT’S ABOUT HOW I CAN SURVIVE THIS!! But no, that’s not one of her 99 problem 

Also she kept going on how to behave in the interviews with Caesar Flickerman The Hunger Games Host and the training etc,,,   
But I can’t help but to wonder what vikki is doing now, as for me well am a hopeless case who needs a miracle of the universe to win, but she can do it and I hope if it’s not me then her


	6. What a match I'm half doomed and you're semi sweet

Before we arrived I wanted to make sure to talk with Vikki before the upcoming crazy schedule with all the trainings, the interviews, kissing the sponsors ass, I have to cheer for her.

So I went to her room and knocked the door but no answer, I give up on knocking and start talking behind the door “Vikki I know this event is getting the best of us, but can we talk as I don’t think there will be another chances for it” 

There was silent but later finally she opens the door and went back to the chair and beckoned me to sit   
. 

 

Patrick: “so about what happened there listen, you can do this okay you’ve worked hard for it since the day I knew you” 

Vikki: “it’s not that Patrick” she sighed and put her palm in her face “you know why you were my best friend? Its because you have no interest to be career tribute or join the hunger games at all, so I had no worries that there might be a chance we will be enemies, while I was training with the others I made sure that we are nothing but partners since there is a chance that I have to kill them later , but now this happened ” 

Patrick: “Vikki if that’s your only worry then I believe you have none” 

Vikki: “how is that?”

Patrick: “well there is hundreds of alterative way for me to die; you don’t have to kill me” 

Vikki: “what if we are the only one who remains?”

Patrick: “I can’t believe that I have to answer that, do you actually think that can happen? Let’s say some miracle did happen and we remained last , still we don’t have to kill each other , the Arena design already filled with other things that can kill us so let them do it wherever we die from either animals or sickness or flood or even old age ! I don’t care as long we don’t kill each other”. She made a courtesy laugh I believe, as it’s obvious that my answer didn’t make any different.

 

Vikki: “Patrick I will be gravely honest here, am sorry but I won’t make such promise and neither do you, if you have chance to kill me then do it and I will do the same” I tried to interpret but she won’t let me “Listen! This game only one will live & just like I will fight till the end everyone will & I suggest you do the same, friends or not, none of us wanted for this to happened but it did so you either get busy living or get busy dying instead of lying all day in bed”.

 

I remained silent, what am I supposed to say after all that, she said that she need to sleep so I left & went back to my room.

She is right if I want to go back home, then I better do just like my father said “one way or a million other”


	7. The Parade

While I was dressing in the best way that’s possible to try to win as much sponsors and viewer as I can, there was announcement that we are arriving to the capital.

I ran to the train lobby and sit near the window to wave to the fans and smile, in the previous hunger games I’ve seen other tribute doing it and the Varity of the gifts they received help a lot in achieving winning.

Soon we were getting escort to another station which appeared to be what I like to call a pamper treatments time, out of everything we received, this by far is the best, we went through it all from grooming to hair styling and pedicure the whole package. 

 

After this was over I was waiting in another room to meet my stylist ,which I hate to admit I was nervous now that I remember what Hayley said about him and finally he showed up, and believe me she have all the right to be . 

He was wearing black and red cloth & a long cape with the same color make up, he looks like he appeared from an old children book with the vampires I think.   
He started “Hi am Brendon, I believe you heard of me”  
Patrick: “I … I don’t know ”   
Brendon: he huffed then said “then go dress by yourself you ignorant bitch” he turned to leave.  
Patrick: “No Wait! Am sorry I was star struck I didn’t know what the hell is wrong with me , course I know you ! We were talking how excited we were to meet you in the train”   
“Yeah then what’s my name?” Oh my god, did he just forgot that he told me his name   
“Mr Brendon”  
“Oh so you do actually know me” thank god for his gold fish memory  
“Who doesn’t”  
“Alright then, to be honest when I saw your size profile, I thought I was making cloth for a 12 years old but wow I was shocked that you are actually 18”

God damn it, this is so hard already, keep breathing, don’t punch him, don’t act smart ass “yea well a lot get that thought”

“You know how we suppose to inspire your cloth by your district environment, well most of the style your district wear before was blue colors & fish net or star fish, but not this time, you know what makes the sea so special?”  
he start to stare at the roof and hands waving in the air “that from outside it looks so pure and beautiful but in the inside it’s so dark and full of monsters so I will dress you like a demon in an angels cloth” he looked at me with a wide grin 

That was the most silly idea I’ve ever heard, the problem is he was so proud of it, I have to say something nice or he will make me walk the parade naked.  
thank god my father used to take me with him I learned so much in fake flattery “Mr Brendon no wonder you are one of a kind sir, this is exactly why I keep hearing about you”.  
“I know babe” he hugged me and said “you are in a safe hand”

Oh God, I can't stop feeling sorry for myself

 

 

After getting dressed in all white suit & cape then putting some dark heavy makeup and Devil horns, we stand by the carriages.

I was staring at the other tribute and damn most of them look real tough so I started to get nervous, just then Vikki came and grab my hand and took me to a 4 tribute group who seem they already friends with each other.   
Vikki: “you know about the career tribute in our district right? So district 1 & 2 do the same thing, so when we get chosen by the mentor, me and bob went to the capital secretly to meet the other career tribute to make an alliance” I nod to her to keep going. 

“District 1&2&4 tributes always have been in alliance in all the hunger games in case you notice. And this year there won’t be any difference regardless what happens with Bob, so let me introduce you our alliance from district 1 Gabe Saporta & Michelle Rodriguez , from District 2 Andy Hurley & Elisa Yao , and guys this is Patrick stump, I know Bob should be here but things got messed up ”

Gabe: “is he the same pat that was Bob punching sand bag?”   
Patrick: “no, but bob is the same one who is full of bullshit”  
Gabe: “no no I bet you are, small, pale, ill-tempered you must be him”  
Just when I was about to fight back Elisa cut in “how the hell he will benefit our team look at him, it’s obvious that he never trained to be a career tribute at all”.  
Patrick: “Oh my god! Not you, you can’t say that if the other three said it I will accept it, but you ?! you are way smaller than me”.  
Elisa: “do you know how to make a trap? Or shoot an arrow or fight?”  
Patrick: “I don’t have to answer that”  
Andy: “if you want to be one of us then you have too”  
I started to freak out I don’t know any of these I’ve never tried it , should I lie or …

Just then Michelle started “guys it’s alright we can keep him to do the chores” she laughed and continued “you know how to sit a camp or look for food right, if you don’t then seriously don’t even think about it”  
I looked at Vikki she seems frustrated as much as me but she give me that go ahead look so I nod that I will do it.  
Gabe patted my head and said “great we have our own servant in the hunger games” and chuckled, in fact the whole group did except for Vikki who started walking back to our carriage so I followed.

While I was walking with her I kept thinking gosh this is so humiliating, it’s really painful that you can’t fight back because you know your place in the food chain.   
Vikki: “this alliance will go until all the other tributes are dead then we will separate and fight each other, so during the training make sure to learn something you can fight with” I nod again and ride the carriage waiting for the parade to start silently . 

Even when it finally started everyone was waving and screaming while me in the other hand just kept looking down even when Vikki kept asking me to wave I didn’t , seeing the other tributes and realizing that am one of the weakling got to me, who am I kidding I will never survive this. 

 

After we stand in front of the big screen so president snow can say his speech, which also I was absent minded through it, the parade was over and now we get to rest. 

 

Later we arrived to the apartment which every district have its own floor Joe and Hayley was angry at me for remaining still during the parade they kept nagging and complaining, about this not a way to win sponsors and how they are going to help me if I keep acting this way, then I started crying and had a tantrum at them then locked myself in my room only to be face to face with the avox .

Even though this is not the first time I see them this close I still get scared of them, the Avox is a person who has been punished for being a rebel against the Capitol , they had their tongues cut out, rendering them mute. They are used as domestic servants and waiters upon tributes and Capitol citizens.

During my father visit they usually there serving the guests and I would hold my father arm every time they get close, they scare me with the way the government dress them and how there is a cages around their faces.

I ran out of my room and told Hayley to ask her to leave, but she said that she is my personal servant and she will help me when I need something, and that also am not allowed to talk to her unless it’s an order.  
With everything going on till now I have enough reasons that can’t make sleep and now I have one more   
I entered the room again ran to grab my pillow and blanket to sleep in the living room.  
Joe who was drinking there was staring with WTF face at me, while I didn’t say anything and just lied in the sofa.  
Joe: “what are you doing?”  
Patrick: “sleeping”  
Joe: “why here?”   
Patrick: “because I want to”  
Just then the avox came out of my room and stand next to me while I jumped and went to Joe.  
“Please Joe ask her to leave, laugh all you want but they freak me out, so please let her go away!”  
Joe sighs but thankfully orders her to leave and said “is this why you wanted to sleep here, for love of god, Patrick go to sleep in your room you have a long day tomorrow”

I took my stuff back and as soon I entered I locked my door so the avox cant comeback.

 

I need to rest well just like Joe said as we have a training tomorrow and later in same week the interview with Caesar Flickerman, and since I didn’t make a big impression in the parade I better make up for it.


	8. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

So we went to the training hall with all the 24 tributes, after we gathered around the instructor she started: “In two weeks 23 of you will be dead One of you will be alive” wow what a great start , and I really appreciate the constant reminder of that .  
She continued: “Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days Particularly to what I'm about to say”

“First. No fighting with the other Tributes You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena, There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training, My advice is...Don't ignore the survival skills Everybody wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes, 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration and Exposure can kill as easily as a knife.  
Now you can start.

 

As everyone ran to the weapon section, I was the only one who went to the books section as a the manager of “look for food” I need to know what we can & can’t eat there and most importantly how to treat an injury since apparently I can see the near future.

I also kept a note and a pen to observe the other tributes and analyze their skills and if there is another alliance potential.

I notice the tributes from district 10, 11, 12 were together, well what I can say Misery loves company I guess, these district are known how harsh & poor environment they are. 

But what surprised me is the guy from district 3 Tyler Joseph & the other one from district 5 Josh Dun, that was the weirdest team, they were doing something to their weapons using wires and didn’t talk at all not sure how the communicate or how the hell they became allies in the first place.

 

Later the instructor called us for the compulsory exercises but I lost my shit when I saw what its , climbing robes which was attached so high in the roof , some started & made it immediately and others tried and failed while me in the other hand turned my back to it , that’s until I heard my instructor “ Mr Stump come back you have to do it RIGHT NOW ”  
“No”  
“You have to, this is mandatory”  
“NO HAVE YOU SEE WHO HIGH ITS?!!!”  
“Yes, now start climbing”  
I laughed “you are not serious, I never been in my house rooftop and you want me to climb this?!!”  
“Listen Mr, I don’t care about your fear, I have to put a check that you went through this training so it doesn’t matter to me as long you touch the rope”.

& the exactly what I did, I touched it and went back to my books and observation, it’s not like the hunger games about who climb faster or something, plus I won’t survive just because am the top climber in my class.

I kept reading about all the traps & the creatures that we may face in there, also the plants we can use for food or medicine or even suicide since there is a lot of poisoning stuff in there”

 

After that we went back to the apartment, while we are having dinner Joe asked me about what I did there so I told him about the books and of course I scratched the Rope climbing incident, and while I was talking he started to get angry for some reason and I got scared, I mean I know we are same age and all but I never see him angry before!.   
Joe: “so beside reading and observing you did nothing?!” in a very low voice  
Patrick: “yes, why? Something wrong” I can see he is trying his best to not grab my hair and hit my face in the table repeatedly   
Joe: “if reading books what you want, then I will bring them here”  
Patrick: “………………………” forget it I will stab myself no need for him to do that ,god damn it why I always do things thinking am smart only to get smashed later that NO am not am an idiot trying to be one   
The dinner went silent after that , guess now I made everyone loss hope about my winning , oops sorry that hope never exist , I meant the hope of living for 1 day   
No brain or brawn 

 

The Next Day:-

 

This time I was the one who run to grab a weapon first, I tried many but some are too heavy that I can’t even carry it , but finally I found something I was good at which is the bow , I shocked myself despite the fact that this is my first time still I was able to shoot the target! , I can see my alliance and the instructor where staring not believing what they are seeing.

The other thing I discovered I was good it was the camouflage since I was good at painting, there is no much difference except to draw in my body.

The next day I trained more in bow to solid my aim, later Andy called me to the trap station, he have an idea about using the mine trap in the arena by dig it out after deactivate it and later plan it around our camp for protection which was genius idea to me so he started to teach me how so I can assist him later . 

 

In the apartment Joe trained me how to build a tent and other thing you can learn outside the training station since I already wasted my first day there.  
He spent a lot of time teaching me, which am really grateful for, as Vikki being a career tribute she is already experienced in all of this so she didn’t really need his help he spent all of his time with me.

While he was giving me some tips the bell rang so I went to open the door only to get freak out and scream back to the living room, which probably you can guess what was there, the avox!   
Don’t judge me, try seeing them when you are a kid you will be traumatized just like me.

Anyway Joe shake his head and went to open the door, later he came back and called Vikki and gave us a letter from Gabe inviting us to his apartment so we went there directly with Joe along. 

 

As soon we knocked Gabe opened the door and pointed to sit in the sofa next to Elisa, Andy and Michelle, there is also the mentor from district 1 Travie McCoy & the mentor from district 2 Ray Toro.

as soon Joe and Travie meet they make this loud greetings and laughing and when they were about to smoke, well I give the strongest death glare I could, so they grabbed their drinks and left the room.

I have no Idea how they are mentors since they are doing it in the shittiest possible way, except for Ray! oh boy he is so cool, you should see his match am glad I record it, all the traps he made will blow your mind .

Gabe: “so the reason why I called is the game is close, so we need some planning here so what are we going to do as soon the game start we will run to the Cornucopia ASAP , and we will start killing anything that moves to take control of it, and after we do that, we will collect everything we need & burn the remain supplies and start wondering around the arena , any better idea or all clear”

Usually a lot recommend avoiding the bloodbath but since we have a big alliance we may be the one who is spilling it.

Patrick: “we are not the only alliance with 6 people the tribute from 10,11,12 are too”  
Gabe: “I don’t care if all the other 18 tribute are one alliance we will run fast and start killing”  
Elisa: “is there other alliance you know about?”  
Patrick: “yes, Josh & tayler”  
Michelle: “these two are so weird, I don’t even know how they are planning, they just keep making stuff silently.”  
Andy: “after we take the supplies I need take some time to deactivate the land mine that we need to plant in night around our camp”   
Gabe: “we can do that”  
Ray : “ who can use the range weapon here?”  
Me & Elisa raise our hand 

Ray: “you two start shooting the other tribute while the remain should stay inside the Cornucopia and only fight when someone gets in , also I will make sure that you will receive what you need during the game from the sponsors ” we nod and start talk about the other traps & strategies we can use.

It’s always been this way , district 1 , 2 ,4 same alliance every hunger game, and only fight each other when no one else remains , not to mention we are the richest districts so we can receive a lot of sponsors there , am so glad am part of this team.

We ended the meeting, and went to our rooms as we need to rest well for tomorrow interview


	9. The Interview with Caesar Flickerman

Brendon came again to prepare me for the interview,

Brendon: “you know you almost ruined my reputation in the parade, what was that face huh?!”  
Patrick: “am really sorry but I will make sure to not do the same again” please don’t give me embarrassing outfit  
Brendon: “yea you better do, but that’s for your own good not mine”  
Patrick: “I don’t know what to say in there”  
Brendon: “just be yourself”  
Patrick: “if you know me, you wouldn’t say that am boring person”  
Brendon: “Babe listen to me, everyone feel sorry for you, you are breaking the people heart & that’s good”  
Patrick: “how that is good? They will feel there is no reason to help me since I will die anyway”  
Brendon: “No you got it upside down, everyone loves the underdog and weakling, so I bet there is people who support you already, just keep breaking there heart, now go and Good luck” oh that’s a shock, he is actually nice person .

I wear my suit which is a very normal one thankfully, and waited for my turn, I tried not to listen to the other interviews, being district 4 means I don’t have to wait long in line.  
& finally my turn has come, just keep smiling and break their heart.

 

Caesar Flickerman: “ Ladies & Gentleman from district 4 Patrick Stump” I enter the stage and there was a loud cheering and clapping I bet they got paid for that, I started to get panic attack again since I don’t like to be the center of attention and just stood there until Caesar came and pat my shoulder and motion to sit which I did.

Caesar: “so Patrick welcomes to the capital, but from what I understand this is not the first time right?”  
“Yes, I came here with my father couple of time before”   
“And also you consider one of the high class in you district”  
“Yea, all thanks to the capital kindness” another cheering came from the crowed   
“you bet, so let me ask you this, your district known for their bravery every time when a name get picked at the reaping ,there is always someone who volunteer, how come this time no one volunteer for you?”

I guessed he will ask that since its true, there wasn’t a single time where there is no volunteer at the reaping all thanks to the career tribute “well my name got picked 2 years ago and my friend volunteered for me” I tried to look as sad as possible following Brendon advice “and … wat.. Watching him fighting in the hunger games for me ….. was hard…. I was so nervous that something will happen to him because of me….., but thankfully he became a victor but still I couldn’t imagine how I would be if he didn’t, so this year I asked them not to volunteer for me in case I was chosen”   
Caesar: “and you must be very brave to ask for that even though you put your name in the lottery 50 times!” the crowd start to cheer again

Patrick: “………….” Don’t laugh , don’t you dare laugh Patrick HOLD IT !!!. So I just nod my head.  
Caesar: “i don't want to judge you, but you seem to have a small build do you think you have a chance at winning this?”  
Patrick: “well am going to do my best, and am sure everyone will do the same so even when we go down will be swinging, but I do have one wish though”  
Caesar: “what is it sweetheart?”  
Patrick: “well if I happen to die then I do hope that I got shot in the heart not in the face I wanna die pretty you know” he and the crowd start laughing   
Caesar: “well I bet we will all miss more than you pretty face then , now for the most important question, which everyone want to hear about” he took my hand and looked at me sadly “tell us how, was it hard to say goodbye to your boyfriend Bob”  
Patrick: I just froze and stared at him let out a complete plain “what?”  
Caesar: “we’ve seen you at the reaping trying to reach him before the peacemaker took you to the stage” he looked at the audience and I did the same they had sad expression in their faces.

HOLY SHIT ! They think he is my boyfriend ! OMG what should I Say !! I can’t say he was supposed to volunteer for me but completely bailed on me, the whole thing is illegal!   
Caesar: his grasp on my hand got stronger and said “it’s okay we understand if you can’t talk about it”.  
What the Hell is wrong with people just because am small they assume am gay and from all the people in the world they think BOB is my Boyfriend?! No no no I need to fix this they can’t keep thinking that way! “ I…. I…”   
Caesar: “it’s alright kid, we wish you all the luck so you can return back to your love” then he stand and said “Patrick Stump everybody!”  
They start cheering again and Hayley came to take me backstage since am still sitting shockingly   
Like I need more reasons to kill that bastard. 

 

As soon I came backstage I can see Joe almost getting choked from laughing, he kept gasping for some air just to keep laughing again, I ran to him and start punching him Hayley is trying to hold me back while Vikki just standing there , I can see tears in her eyes for holding her laugh.

Joe: “Oh my god, Oh my God, I will die from this” and start laughing again.  
I went to the wall and sit there hugging my knees and hitting my head on them “Fuck my life! , Can this get ANY WORSE! , it would be a lot easier if they just kill us already”.  
Brendon came running, he kneel next to me and hugged me “oh god Patrick am so sorry that I complained that you were sad in the parade, I didn’t know about your boyfriend”  
“HE IS NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!!!!”   
Joe: “oh lord I want to see Bob face, I have to call him” he went out finally and the hall became quite   
Brendon: “what do you mean he is not?” I pushed him and stand up and told Hayley I want to go back to the apartment.


	10. What Contract?

I was sleeping thanks to the pills I took, I needed them so much due to me keep rolling in bed screaming and punching the pillow, I want to kill Bob no I need to, for now this become my second reason why I need to win this.

And while I was enjoying my deep sleep I feel someone shaking me so I woke up only to find Joe when I was about to ask he gesture to keep quiet and follow him , I grabbed my coat since apparently we are leaving?! 

 

I started to get nervous I had no idea what he is planning “Joe are we running away or something? Please I know the hunger games are close but still I don’t want to be an avox”  
Joe: “no Patrick, I was trying to win you & vikki some sponsors, and apparently you caught someone attention who I don’t really like because you either on his side or an enemy, he said he want to support you but with some condition, so he want to meet you, but listen I know that you hate him and he scares you but still you have to agree to what he says , if you don’t he might sponsor all the tribute to kill you”  
Patrick: “God Damn it, you fucking idiot! Why you talked to him then?!!”   
Joe: “he saw your interview and came to me”  
Patrick: “who is he?”  
Joe: “the vice president son, Pete Wentz”

Oh boy, remember when I said that my father wanted our ties to continue in future so he bring me with him, well I know exactly who is Pete Wentz I met him many times when we were kids, and playing with him made me found out how much fucked up he is, that guy is sadist unless someone suffer in his games he won’t be happy, I always begged my father not take me with him when he is going there as I know that this guy when it comes to torture he is so creative and I bet my hat that if hunger games wasn’t invented before he was born, then he will be the one to make it and now he want to help me? God have mercy in my soul my death is confirmed now.

 

When we arrived to his house sorry my bad his Mansion, the avox took us to his garden, he is sitting and smoking waiting for us, Joe motioned me to go to Pete and that he will be waiting for me inside. 

Just then Pete turned and beckoned me to sit to the chir next to him.  
Patrick: “Good evening Mr Wentz”  
Pete: “Jesus, your dad is not here and you keep doing this formal shit” I ignored what he said and sit to the chair in front of him   
Pete: “so what happened? your district start to play fair? I wasn’t watching any of the game news as it’s started to bore me, but then I saw your face by coincidence and couldn’t believe my eyes”  
Patrick: “not really, but the guy who was supposed to volunteer chose not to when my name was chosen, as me and him not really in a good term”  
Pete: “who?”  
Patrick: “Bob”  
Pete: “your boyfriend and you had a dispute so he chose not to volunteer?”  
Patrick: I sighed and put my head in my hand “he is not my boyfriend, they thought that because I screamed his name at the reaping so he get up and volunteers, that’s it and by the way am not even gay”  
Pete: “really?! You are not?”  
Patrick: “no”  
Pete: “hmmmm, well that sucks but I will tell you my offer anyway so answer me, do you want to live?”  
Patrick: “ahhhhh? Yes?”  
Pete: “would you do anything for it”  
Patrick: “am starting to get nervous do I have the right to?”

Pete laughed and continues “well you see the game isn’t just killing you know, you can live by doing nothing and just hide , I can sponsor you food , medicine , cloth because I don’t want you to lit fire to get warm and ending up attracting other tribute and get killed you know that right? That’s so simple surviving tip” 

“Yes I know” I started to get impatient, I don’t like that guy and don’t want anything to do with him  
“Also I can bribe the head game maker to send mutts to other tribute except for you , but you know that’s comes with a price of course” I nod “& you know that I don’t take no for an answer and all of previous things will be against you, so are you in or out ”

Damn it he is saying it like I actually have a choice “what’s the catch?”  
Pete: “that when you survive the Hunger games you won’t move to the victor village, you will move here in my mansion & listen to what I say”   
Sadist creep like hell I will live under the same roof with him, but for now let’s worry about the hunger games “but why you want that?”  
Pete: “don’t you miss the good old days, imagine how much fun we can have” maybe for him it’s fun.  
Patrick: “that’s it I have to live with you” he nods “and I will live there as a servant?” he shake his head “then as what exactly?”  
“As a friend or mansion mate it’s just you are not allowed to leave or go anywhere without my permission or without me”   
“But you see the only reason I want to win the hunger games is to see my family again”  
Pete: “don’t worry, I will allow you to visit them but for hmmm let’s say 2 times a year, and they can visit you here I won’t prevent them”   
I know I shouldn’t agree but that would be same as yes you can kill me, I don’t care wherever messed up plans in his mind but for now I will agree   
“Alright then I agree, if I survived I will move here”   
“Perfect, so I get that you sign the contract”  
“What contract?”  
He just laughs and walked me through the door 

 

Finally am In my bed again I need to sleep as tomorrow will be the evaluation , now that I think about it I have alliance and Pete on my side, if I play it right I might actually have a chance.


	11. We are the new face of failure

Joe: “so the evaluation is all about making an impact, for more chance to gain sponsors so go there and break a leg”

While am in my way I was thinking based on my observation in the other tribute well they are tough, sure not tough as Gabe but still I think they will make high scores.

but since the evaluation is all about making an impact just like what Joe said, I won’t be any special if I got a high score, (I know, I know can we at least pretend that I can get a high score but didn’t because I don’t want to, alright?).

And not to mention my plan is all about breaking heart and appear as a weakling I decided, that the best impact case will be me getting zero, yup around all the 7 and 8 and higher scores zero will be the strongest impact .

So when my turn came up I went there and saw the sponsors enjoying dinner from a glass room, and all I did was sitting and drinking water and looking straight absent mindedly waiting for the time to finish, and I swear I can hear Pete laughter from all the way up there.  
When time was up, I went out and Joe was waiting and asked “how was it” I replied “no sweat” he high fived me and looked proudly at me, I guess he didn’t know that I meant it literally.

 

Next day while I was in my private training session Joe came and called me as the time to announce the evaluation score is close, I went to the living room and sit next to Vikki, Hayley was walking in circles nervously, which I have no idea why since we are the one who is fighting, Joe was just chilling and preparing his drink as usual. 

Finally the show start and the usual host Caeser and another person start to greet the viewers and explain why this evaluation is important 

Next they start announcing the result, of course as expected from district 1 Gabe Saporta 10 & Michelle 9 from District 2 Andy & Elisa got 9.  
Now district 3 results and am wondering about Tyler result and it was 7 hmmm not bad. 

Caesar: “now the tribute from district 4 we have Victoria Asher 10, well that is very expected she have a great talent” the other interviewer “sure indeed”  
Caesar: “and also from district 4 Patrick stump got …… wait a second is that mistake?” he looked in front of him which obvious he is asking the producers then later look to the other interviewer and he was holding his laugh,   
Caesar: “am sorry for this just to confirm the score and also from district 4 Patrick stump got Zero!” and they start laughing hysterically, which also I did the same shamelessly.   
I looked at Joe and Vikki while laughing but then stopped when I can tell they were about to kill me, well it’s not the first time but this one by far was the scariest   
Caesar continued after his composer returned “I don’t know how he got that but this is the first time ever a tribute get zero, the lowest score was 3 and he broke the record”  
The other guy: “Ladies & Gentleman we have a new record!” and they start laughing   
Caesar: “I wonder how he got it, I mean he wouldn’t get that even if he did nothing!”   
I looked at Joe and said: “no he is wrong, that exactly what I did”

 

After the remained results showed up, it was like I guessed most of them between 10 and 5 expect for me.  
Vikki stand up clearly angry and started “are you begging them to kill you?!! Is that what you want? Everyone will hunt you down!”  
Joe: “yes Patrick if getting yourself killed is what you want then tell me instead of making me go around trying to gain sponsors and teach you ”.  
Patrick: “you said make an impact and I did”  
Vikki: “by getting zero! Now everyone will try to kill you”  
Patrick: “you know am good at shooting arrows alright, I can defend myself there and the only reason I took zero because it was in purpose , and you really think the other tributes will come to our team that have two 10 and three 9?”  
Vikki: “that’s if our team still on after this”  
Patrick: “I don’t think my result will matter to them since am the nothing but a servant in case you forgot”

Soon after, Gabe and the rest of the team came angry too, and I kept explaining that it’s just an act to gain more gift from sponsors, which they weren’t really convinced, and we continued our arguments, but thankfully after all of that am still part of the alliance.  
As the Game will start tomorrow, having a dispute before it won’t do any good for us”


	12. Hell is empty and all the devils are here

After finishing breakfast and getting dressed for the hunger games, we took the Hovercraft to get to the launch room and while we are there they injected us with the tracker device,

Now that we arrived and we get to the tubes I opened my token which is my father letter and keep reminding myself “one way or million other”, my arrow shooting got improved but that doesn’t mean I killed with it before but No I won’t hesitate , I will Go Home.  
Joe waved goodbye to me a wish me luck and the time has come the tube start rising to the arena.

 

as soon we are out I got blinded by the sun so I focused to look around the environment that surround us, we were in the middle of ruin buildings and far there was a forest and of course in front of us was the infamous Cornucopia were people expected the usual bloodbath, the counting started, I looked at my allies and they all nod to do our plan now the counting finally started, 

50.49.48 ….   
I kept looking at the Cornucopia searching for the bow and I did find it over one of the table.  
I Bend to get ready for running, & kept muttering to myself “one way or million other”  
5,4,3,2,1 

 

We start running toward the Cornucopia I saw Gabe & Vikki wear the first there and as soon the reached Gabe grabbed a spear and throw it at the other tribute right in the heart, Vikki took the axe and hit someone who was close to take one of the weapons after she fall down she execute her, Elisa grab the bow and start shooting at the tribute who are trying to ran away she got two of them but the problem is there wasn’t another bow! 

So I grabbed a knife and I wanted to run behind Vikki & Gabe as am not good at close range combat , but they were fighting the remain 4 from the 10,11,12 districts alliance along Andy and Elisa.

I got panicked (since I don’t know what to do! I don’t have a Bow to fight!) That I didn’t notice there is another tribute who was so close to hit me with his axe so I jumped back and fell when I tripped over one of the sack just when he was about to hit me with his axe Michelle stabbed him from behind and screamed something at me and then turned around to keep fighting .

Honestly my heartbeat was so loud for me to hear anything so I just crawled and hide behind one the boxes holding my knife, shaking and trying to breath.

Soon I heard Vikki screaming my name, I wanted to answer back or at least move but I couldn’t, I kept shaking, later she was kneeling in front of me and hugged me tightly and I start to cry while gasping.

Damn it not even a hundred years of training will prepare me for this, am so scared.

Gabe came and sits to take his breath and said sadly “Michelle is dead”.  
Elisa: “Fuck, the bloodbath does live up to its name, I lost count how many ….” Suddenly a canon bomb start shooting, I tightened my grab around Vikki.  
The canon kept shooting for 10 times.   
Andy: “well I guess that answer your question, 10 tribute died”.  
Vikki backed off and hold my head “it’s alright now, we took the Cornucopia” she stand up and grabbed my hand to pull me up.  
Gabe: “I told you that bitch is useless” of course he meant me I didn’t even dare to say anything, so I whispered to Vikki “there was one bow only I couldn’t fight I freaked out”.  
Elisa: “let’s start treating your wounds before we start packing” she meant Gabe and Vikki.  
I start looking for the Tactical First Aid Kit Bag, and as soon I found it I start to work on it, while Andy start looking for the landmine and Elisa packing what we need for medicines, food and the weapons   
Vikki: “there is only one bow, we need another one for Patrick”  
Gabe: “yea will let’s hope the sponsors will do something about it” his voice became too low as he was talking to himself.  
Vikki: “Gabe”  
Gabe signed “yea”  
Vikki: “sorry about Michelle”  
Gabe: “will it wasn’t for nothing, she was worried about the other six alliances all the time, and she didn’t die until we took them all out” Vikki nod and stand to help Andy and Elisa, so it was me and Gabe only.  
Gabe: “just so you know, I don’t give a shit about you, so don’t expect me to help you or anything else, just be glad that I won’t kill you and letting you here with us” I nod again can’t help but to agree with him I would do the same if I was his place.

 

And just like we planned we packed what we can and burn the rest and Hide the remained weapon, also Andy found 3 bombs around the place and we decided to keep it as its since we will camp here for tonight as many tribute who didn’t get a weapon or any supplies might comeback, so we hide in different places around the area.

And we were right later the girl from district 5 was running toward the Cornucopia only to get shot by Elisa, and soon the canon sound fired again.

The sun was setting already and the night had come .so we ate from what we found in there and chose Andy and Elisa to take the first watch.

I woke up suddenly as there was a loud sound, when I looked up and it was the Hovercraft collecting the dead bodies, soon after that the photos of the fallen tributes, they were the six alliance from 10,11,12 & the males from district 6 & 8 and the females from district 5 & 7 and lastly Michelle showed up, I felt guilty about it, she saved me but I couldn’t support her when she needed me. 

I kept looking at Elisa bow debating if I should steal it or not , until I have one for myself am completely helpless, I hope Pete will get the signal and send one for me.

and just like that the first night was over.


	13. Where Did The Party Go?

The first night passed quietly, as soon we woke up Andy went to disable the bomb and carry it to replant it in our next camp, we start wondering along the ruins area but apparently no one was there so we went to the forest.

 

Our status was generally good we have a lot of food and water, and the medical kit which I was carrying in my backpack we kept wondering around the forest but it was too big to cover so we decided to split then we meet again in the same place when the sun start to set .  
Gabe went by himself   
Vikki & Andy, and lastly me & Elisa,

 

While we were wondering together I kept thinking if I should stab her and take the bow and blame it in another tribute, but then I stopped shocked at how the hell an idea like that cross my mind! NO am not going to let the capital ruin me like that!   
But still my mind kept playing tricks on me convincing that it’s the right thing to do.  
of course, after all we are living out of our surviving instinct, and now that my life is in threat it started to show how desperate to live, but now should I do it or not ?!!

She turned around suddenly and I took step fast right away, she chuckled and said “relax I just want some water, will you pass it to me?”  
I snickered at her and opened the bag to give her the Thermos, and kept thinking maybe Brendon did see me right, I was a demon.

 

Later while we kept walking we heard a low rustling so we crouched and went toward the sound we found two girls were sitting and cut some fruit, I recognize them, one from district 3 and the other from 8.   
We have to attack them but I only have a Machete that I have no confidence on fighting with it as am bad at close range combat, not to mention if Elisa shoot one the other will ran away before she prepare the second or attack us .  
So I start to look around and found a Tracker jacker nest in the tree above them, I read about them in the books also seen them in previous games, the stings themselves are extremely painful, and remain so for days unless treated. If stung many times in a short period of time, victims can die from excess poison.

 

I pointed to Elisa at it and she got the idea, we were crouching far from them so hopefully they won’t come near us.   
Elisa aim at and hit it with one shot! (Will I admit she deserve the bow more than me)  
The nest fall at them and they started to scream and hit them self to move them away, the girl from district 3 starts to run while the other couldn’t and fall down and I know that’s mean she is a goner.

I patted at Elisa shoulder motion her to come, we went around the area that got infected with the Tracker jacker. Elisa: “what is it we killed them? We killed them already”  
“No the other girl may still alive we have to follow her and confirm her death”

Just then only one canon got fired which means I was right, so we start tracking the girl tracks until we found her passed out, Elisa pointed at her hinting to me to finish the Job, I looked at the Machete and start to shake until now I didn’t kill anyone directly.   
Elisa: “Go on, DO IT!”  
But I didn’t move so she took the Machete from my hand and stabbed the girl heart, “better her than us, and if you don’t realize that you will end up like her”  
She pushed the Machete strongly at me and said we should go back, and while we were in our way as the sun start to set we heard the second canon.

 

When we arrived to our camp we found our team was already there and Vikki and Andy was freaking out  
Vikki: “PATRICK!, OMG I thought it was you, there was canon shot”  
I hugged her back and explained what happen, later we start to sit the camp and Andy replants the landmine around the camp. 

 

And as usual when the night comes they start to show the fallen tribute photos which were the two girls we met.

After that we called it a night and Today was me and Vikki turn to watch so while we were keeping our eyes open for any threat, a fog start to approach us from the side where Elisa was sleeping, we ignore it, well until we heard Elisa screaming when the fog touched her!   
Gabe & Andy woke up and stand in seconds, when Andy tried to save Elisa he got burned and screamed   
Gabe: “everyone take your bag and start running now!!”   
He didn’t have to say it twice, but the problem my bag was already covered by the fog so I left it and start to run.  
Andy was first ahead and then Gabe and Vikki and I were far back, trying to run as fast as I can as I can feel the fog getting closer.   
Just then Andy screamed “stay away from the mines!” but it was too dark to see and just then Gabe step in one of them and everything went dark after.


	14. And now I just sit in silence

When I opened my eyes, pain was the first thing I felt my ears was ringing and I looked at my left hand to find it covered with weird white stuff that hurt so bad, I bet it was from the fog.

I notice the tree was far from me and just then I realized I was far down, and to be exact in a cave, looks like we planted the mines above the cave so the explosion made a hole and I fell! I look around to see if there is someone from my team but there wasn’t 

Vikki! just when I tried to sit up while groaning, I heard some noises from my left & right side, it was the rest of the cave with the ceiling still in there so it was too dark, and just when I focused my sight at whatever wondering in that dark side.

I muttered “Holy shit” the cave was filled with Lizard mutts I read about them (they are four-legged with sharp talons at the end of each finger, had tight pale white skin and were the size of humans. They had long reptilian tails, arched backs and heads that jut jaws which enabled them to decapitate their victims in one bite. The mutts had the ability to walk on their hind legs as well as on all four).

From what I know they can’t go in the sunlight, and also blind and can’t smell perhaps this is the reason why am still breathing even though I fell at night, thank god I didn’t make any sound while I was passed out.

I yelp while trying to stand up almost crying from pain, and limped heavily to the wall side so I can try to climb, but neither my hand nor foot was helping.

Damn it what should I do?! The sun will set and these monsters will be waiting, even if some miracle happened and I didn’t make any sound all night, its not like I have water or food to survive how the hell I will get out of here! 

Will there is one way only and I have to do it while the sun still up in the sky “HELP! PLEASE , VIKKI,GABE ,ANDY, ANYONE PLEASE HELP” while I kept screaming the monsters started to make a lot of sound and came to my side as close as the sun will let them I got angry and start throwing stones at them “FUCK YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE !” just to get more angry sounds from them 

I sit and start to cry everything hurt, & I have nothing, not even a weapon I don’t know where my machete went with the explosion.  
Who I was kidding thinking everything going to run smoothly, of course the game makers won’t let that happen or it won’t be exciting to them.

Damn it I don’t want to die this way, I have been a good person my whole life don’t I deserve to die in a less sad way, sure I didn’t want to get out of my comfort zone but that didn’t hurt anybody. 

The sun set is getting closer every second and am trying to calm down so I won’t make a sound with my breathing.

Just then someone screamed from the end of the other side of the cave “HEY ASS HOLES COME OVER HERE” and whistled to the Mutts from that right side, the mutts turned to the way the sound came from and start to run.

only to have another explosion but it was electrical! It’s a Force field someone moved there and lured the mutts!.  
I stood up to run to that side or limp my way there to be exact but still there was two mutts trying to get up so I stopped, soon who ever planned this has entered the cave and stabbed the two mutts as they were still dazed from the impact. 

After that another guy showed up to and they start to walk to me, and as they get closer I recognize these two, the tributes who were playing with the wires, Tyler and Josh from district 3 and 5 they took my arms so I can lean on their shoulders and start to walk out finally.

I have no idea why they are helping me or where are we going, but I don’t care I just want to be out of here

We kept walking for long way well am almost getting carried by them, even though we already out but since we were afraid the mutts from the other side will come out and start hunt us at night we kept going.

Finally we stopped when we came near the river, I rushed to wash my burning hand, and surprisingly as soon I wash it all the white stuff start to disappear and I felt the burns felt better already , but my foot will that will take more that washing to get it healed. 

I looked at Tyler and josh who were silently staring as usual as if it’s completely normal to do and I said to break the silence: “Thank you, thank you for helping me I thought I was done for”

 

They looked at each other and josh take out his throwing knife and Tyler said calmly: “who are you?”  
What the hell is wrong with these weirdos they just helped me and now threatening me? ,  
but am not in a place to make such remark for now “am Patrick from district 4”  
Tyler: “No I meant who are you, do you have some relative to the capital or some ties or anything?”  
Patrick: “if I had I wouldn’t be here in the first place, what make you think that?”

he took out a small paper and give to me while josh still standing by with his throwing knife.   
In the paper someone written “Dear Josh and Tyler, in the hunger games only the winner and his family benefit for this game, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get any, there is a cave in the east side full of lizard mutts and Patrick from district 4 is stuck there, help him and treat him until he can stand for himself and I will send your family a lot of Tessera, sincerely P.W “

 

Tyler: “it came with this” he threw me a small container when I opened it was an ointment as soon I saw it I start to apply it in my wounds it was cold and felt really good oh god , Pete baby,I would marry you not only live with you, gosh I would be dead by the mutts if not for him.   
Just when I was getting high from how good I started to feel Tylor cut it: “who is P.W”.  
Patrick: “how would I know? Maybe a devoted fan, whoever he is am grateful and also am really grateful for you guys”.  
Tyler: “we did for our family not you”   
Patrick: “fare enough, now can you tell me if you know anything about Vikki “  
Tyler: “you want to know about Vikki only or all of your alliance? We already knows about it, same districts in the alliance every year, anyway, except for Andy the rest of your team is dead”  
I muttered “what?”  
Tyler: “Victoria, Gabe, Elisa are dead we heard three canons the day before yesterday in the same time and later there photos was shown yesterday, and how long you were passed out?”   
“….....….” No no no wait that wasn’t supposed to happen, not in our plan ?! Where did we go wrong?!!! That god damn fog! Vikki is dead! I can’t do this no, no I don’t want this anymore!!.  
Tyler came close and wiped my tears, I didn’t even know I was crying.  
Tyler: “sorry for your lost, but that’s going to happen whether we like it or not” he paused then and followed later “unless maybe you can do something with us” he looked at Josh who he nod to him.   
Then he continues in very low voice almost whispering “Patrick you need to be clear, this P.W guy, do you know him? There is something we want to do and you might help but I need you to be honest”

I wasn’t sure if I should tell them but since they don’t seem they want to kill me not to mention I don’t have any weapon to fight them I decided to give them half the truth so I replied in low voice too “yes he is a big fan for some reason and he wanted to help me”  
Tyler: “let’s say you did something you are not allowed to, will he still help you to hide and ran away from the government” he was whispering 

 

Run away? So this is there plan, how the hell they want to do that even though our servant the avox are the perfect example to what happen if we tried! I knew they are mad but I decided to play along: “he will help me, am sure, but I don’t think I will be able to ran away since there is a tracker device in our arms”  
Tyler nod and said “you are right, you absolutely right” 

he stand up again and went to his bag and got a dead rabbit and said “you are hungry?” I nod , I was hungry who isn’t after sleeping for a whole day not that my appetite still on as the news I just heard is too much to take in .


	15. In case God doesn't show

The next day when I woke up I heard Josh and Tyler whispering to each other clearly arguing, all I heard was “maybe that guy …… but his foot……. Can we trust him” I kept acting as am still sleeping so they can say more, as apparently they have many secrets, well that until Tyler shook me “hey wake up, we need to move”

 

After I washed my face with the river water and Josh and Tyler filled there thermos, we start moving but foot wasn’t helping every time I try to stand up I end up scream in pain, it was far worse than yesterday   
Josh kneeled in front of me hinting that he will carry me in his back, will that guy ever talk?   
I asked them if we can go the place where my camp was, as our bags have a lot of food and medical kits but they refused saying it’s near the mutts and the fog might still be there.

Thanks to my injury they couldn’t hunt for food so they had to leave me to start looking.  
I take a look at my foot and it was blue and very Swollen so I start to rub the remained ointment hoping it will get better, but it looks so bad, it will take a lot of days to heal that if it wasn’t a month, just while I was sitting and waiting for them a silver silk parachutes start coming down and it hold a big package as soon it landed I start to crawl to it, I opened it and it was a full leg and foot brace it had a letter with it from Pete of course says “still want you back P.W” I smiled and put the letter in my pocket, since when he was this nice or maybe he just want me to win so he can do worse thing to me later, I vote for that, and I know I shouldn’t be charmed by these but any way I will take as much as I can. 

 

After I put it on I stand to try it, the pain and limp still there but a lot less than before thankfully and I can make short steps, so I decided to go look for fruit or something to gain Tyler and Josh trust to find out what is there plan exactly is.  
I found a lot of fruits but half of them are poisons, am really glad I paid attention to that while reading 

While I was looking I heard screaming, so I went there slowly to see what’s happening only to find the girl from district 9 killed the girl from district 6, she took her stuff after that and luckily went opposite from my side , after she went far I start to walk back where I was waiting before and then the familiar canon sound fired.

 

I was sitting in the place where they left me only to find Tyler & Josh running back toward me, I know they thought the cannon were me.  
Tyler: “God Damn it” he threw his back and sit.  
Patrick: “seriously what is it that you guys think it’s me every time you hear a canon?”  
Josh: “well we can’t help it when you took zero in the evaluation”  
Patrick: “Oooh?! So you can talk? Then maybe you can tell me why am still here?!”  
Tyler: “what this?” he pointed at my leg so I showed them the paper”  
They looked at it then went far to talk, I was being polite to wait for them so we can start eat together, but will then fuck them I will eat, they can go and whisper as long as they want .

And Am glad I did since they took a long time, not to mention I heard one more canon bomb so that’s 2 for today  
And later, finally when they finish talking, as soon they came, they start to talk as low as they can.

Tyler: “can P.W help in hiding us if we get out of here?”  
Patrick: “what about the trackers and the cameras and the force fields around the arena, how the hell are you plan in getting out of here?”  
Tyler: “we know where is the main engine for all the machines that is used in here, and for the tracker we also know how to disable it but the problem is, it will be hard to hide for so long, so maybe your so called devoted fan can help us forging some fake ID or anything”  
Patrick: “you seriously want to run away from here?! Haven’t you seen the Avox in your rooms? This happens when you try to run and you want that?!”  
Josh got angry and pushed me in the ground and hold his knife to my neck and said to Tyler: “I TOLD WE CAN’T TRUST HIM!”   
Patrick: “NO! Please wait listen I didn’t say I won’t, P.W want me to live with him at any cost, and me surviving this game have a very low chance so he would help us for sure I swear , am in! It’s not like I can win this even if I was in my best condition so how you think I will make it now with my foot”.  
Tyler: “you’re going to help us?” I nod and he continued “then until we are out of here you are not allowed to say anything do you understand just follow our lead and when we get out of here and sneak to the capital you tell us where he lives” I nod again 

 

He got off me still not convinced with what I said since he informed Tyler that they can’t leave me alone and they will take turns watching.  
Just then they sit and start eating the fruit I brought and this idea crossed my mind, a while ago while I was searching for food I found a lot of Nightlock berries which is extremely poisonous, I took them out of my pocket and put them next to the other fruits hoping they don’t know what its and take it as am putting more from stash there.

And luckily they did eat it….


	16. Sometimes to stay alive, you gotta kill your mind

“I had to do it,,, what they were saying was none sense” I kept muttering to myself while looking at the two dead body in front of my.  
“I had to do it, yeah I know they helped me out but we will kill each other in the end right? Only one winner is allowed yes” and nodding to myself   
“Even If some miracle happened and we did run away, we have to hide for the rest of our life I don’t want that! And it can be worse if they caught me, I will be turned to avox no no I cant let that happen and they,,,,, they didn’t trust me anyway they would’ve kill me if not because they don’t trust me then it will be because am injured, yea I will slow them down so they will do it ”  
“I think that winning this is a lot easier than running away, yes this is exactly why I did it”

“11 Died in the first day, then 5 in the next, yea my team was with them,,,,”

“But it’s alright it’s not like we can survive together, then with these two it will be 4 that’s twenty fallen tribute, so only four remain including me, so I just have to kill three then it will be over!”

I start to laugh “I can do this! I actually can! I will kill them and return home like nothing happen!”  
,,,, “oh fuck, right I don’t have my bow, GOD DAMN IT” I stand up and went to their bags to check but only wires and throwing knife was there, I empty it and put the remaining fruits and filled the water and start walking. 

My leg brace was heavy so I have to find a plan for this I didn’t notice that I was muttering to myself all the time “one way or million other, one way or million other” until I stopped. 

 

Based in my experience from watching the old hunger games when there is few tribute remains they prepare the feast. 

Which are used to bring the remaining tributes together, if the Game makers think the game is getting boring or slow and the location where it held usually in the Cornucopia.

So I decided to go back there and hide waiting for the three tributes and stab them while hiding with my knife.  
And since the Cornucopia near the ruins, there are a lot of places to hide.

 

As soon I arrived I went inside one of the building and climb the stairs to sit near the window waiting cautiously, but no one appear In that day, and when the night came the usual photos of the fallen tributes start to show.  
The girl from district 6 which I saw her got killed today and the other person which I only heard the canon sound was the boy from district 7 and lastly Tyler & Josh. 

In The next 2 days nothing happened, I was waiting for nothing and no one died either, there is only three left only and am not going to die now that’s am so close to win this! 

But the problem is now am almost out of food and water and it would be hard for me to go back to the forest.   
Just then the familiar silver parachute came landing I went to open the package and it was gumbo stew, I can tell from the smell that this is from my family since I grow up eating it.

I opened the letter that came with it and I was right, my mother send it writing “Hang in there & be patient” I couldn’t help but to cry while eating.  
Since I was a kid it never crossed my mind even for a second that there will be time where I want to see my family but I cant.

After half the day passed the announcement for the feast start.

“Attention, Tributes. Attention, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia, This will be no ordinary occasion, each of you needs something desperately, and we plan to be generous hosts”. 

Oh I know exactly what I need! Which is my fucking bow, I spent my whole time in the private training session with it, and I didn’t even touch it here!

 

I waited for the next morning to come while holding a brick from the broken walls, and just then I heard a slow steps from the road under my window, and it was the girl from district 9!

She was walking slowly leaning at the wall of the building am in, and as soon she is right under my window I threw the brick at her the hardest I can, and it hit her head, I rushed as fast as I could downstairs, as my foot still hurt but now this is the least I care.  
I need to go to her before she regain her conscious, and as soon am next to her I took the brick again and start hitting her head none stop while screaming and I didn’t stop until her head split in half. 

 

I start to run to the Cornucopia, while gasping loudly for breath.

When I got so close to it, I can see there is a big package with my district number on it,   
Suddenly I spotted Andy! He was running toward the Cornucopia but not as fast he used to be, he is clearly injured like me from the landmine incident. 

Luckily I reached my package first and I opened and thank god it was the bow!   
Just when I prepare the arrow to shot, Andy throw his axe right at my shoulder but still I released my finger from the Bowstrings and made the shot right throw his heart.

I start screaming while holding my shoulder, I wanted to take the axe out but it hurt and I start to get angry as am so close already “NOOOOOOOO , ONLY ONE! I WON’T DIE!!!!” I kept gasping loudly while waking out of the Cornucopia “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!” 

Just then another announcement started “Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winner of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, from district 4 Patrick stump”.

“What? No no you are LYING, YOU ARE TRYING TO TRICK ME! THIS IS A TRAP!” 

A hovercraft start to land, I wanted to prepare my arrow but couldn’t thanks to the axe in my shoulder and the peacekeeper start coming to me, I tried to run but they grabbed my arms.

“GET AWAY FROM ME, NO AM SO CLOSE LEAVE ME” I kept thrashing to push them away until one of them raised he gun to hit me and once again everything darkened.


	17. Woke up in wrong side of reality

As soon I opened my eyes I can see white everywhere, and gosh whatever is happening right now it feels so nice, I kept staring at ceiling drifting and enjoying this new feeling.  
”Patrick?”  
It took long for me to turn around and I saw Joe standing there, I didn’t reply back I was afraid that it will cut the euphoria state am in.  
He chuckled and start patting my head “you’re so out of it, but it’s alright, it’s the morphinling we had to give it to you”  
I thought to myself ah so that’s what its, well I hope they keep it going  
Joe: “I saw you screaming in the end thinking that there is one tribute remaining but the truth is, that the guy from district 9 died while you were passed out in the cave, so Andy was the last one”  
I nod slowly, ah so that what happened, for some reason am so calm?, I can’t remember when the last time I felt that way, even before this whole hunger games thing I never felt this calm.  
Joe: “when you get better we have to start the victor tour”  
I nod again, sure whatever can I get back to dozing off.  
Soon my family entered the room and Joe left so they can have some privacy.  
Mom: “Patrick! Baby how you are feeling? Are you alright? And how is your shoulder and feet”  
She was already in question number 20 while am still trying to answer the first one.  
Father: “thank you, thank you so much, am so glad that you made it son, now all you have to do is to get better and soon you will be home with us”

They wanted to stay more but the doctor asked them to leave so I can rest which am glad he did.

 

It’s been two weeks now and my foot and shoulder are much better, but the thing that still bad is the morphinling.

I can’t help it, I need it now I feel like am losing my mind without it, I start to freak out and become scared from everything around me when it starts to wear off, I don’t care how they give it to me whether in syringe or pills as long I can have it. 

But the doctors keep refusing saying that I don’t need it anymore, but I DO NEED IT , so I keep losing my temper and scream in rage for it , but they still won’t!  
Thankfully Pete came to my room and as soon I saw him I started “please, please tell them they don’t understand how much I need it” and start crying   
Pete: “need what?”   
Patrick: “the MORPHINLING!, everything still hurt I Need it and they don’t LISTEN!”   
He hugged me and patted my back “shhhh its okay, you’re going to be alright the doctors said that soon they will discharge you, I can bring you what you want anytime you like, but that if you remember our deal”  
Deal yea I remember that I live with him, will if he can provide me with the pills without these doctor stopping him then I would do it for sure so I nod enthusiastically.  
Pete: “you will do it?”   
Patrick: “do you promise that you will bring it to me all the time”  
Pete: “yes”  
Patrick: “but now they are asking me to go back to the victor village for filming then the victor tour will start”  
Pete: “I will come along & give you enough amounts for that and after you done with the tour you are going back home with me”  
I nod, I need him and that’s not just for the morphinling I want to have someone by myside.

 

After Pete finished my discharging papers we took off to the victor village by the train, I was more than calm now that I had my dose, Joe came along as he live in the victor village too  
He came to the dining area with his drink and start pouring for us   
Joe: “so we are neighbors now! You know now I realize we didn’t celebrate your win, since you were in the hospital, but don’t worry in this tour we will party all night for 2 week with endless supply of drinks”  
I didn’t reply just sitting and enjoying that relaxing feeling all over again,   
Pete: “I went to your house while you were in the hospital to check, I didn’t like the interior so I made some changes, and also do you still like to draw? I brought the drawing Table and other equipment you need, thought it would be a good idea to do it when the camera start”  
I nod and said “yes, drawing I like it”  
Joe keep looking at us suspiciously, I know he didn’t like the whole dealing with Pete but there was no choice and now he is with us all the time probably start to wonder what did we agree on that day, and what are we in the first place.   
Well it doesn’t matter, but honestly this is still weird for me the whole I don’t care about anything at all, but am loving every part of it.   
Patrick: “Are my pets there? So Vikki can play with them while I draw”  
They stared at me shockingly and when Joe was about to say something Pete stopped him and said: “Vikki is traveling with her family now, but it’s okay I will ask someone to bring your pets”  
I laughed and “what are you talking about? She is right here? I pointed at Vikki she smiled at me”   
I looked at Pete and Joe, they were staring at each other but didn’t say any thing   
I smiled and kept looking at the window as that the only thing I can do these days , even though am tired I can’t sleep at all for some reason, and though the table is filled with all kind of food I don’t feel hungry.  
But then again I don’t mind 

 

After we arrived to my house I found Hayley there talking to other employees, mention where they should put the cameras  
The house or the mansion is so beautiful! Too bad I can’t live here 

 

While I was having my house tour, Pete came with my dog Penny, I screamed “Penny!” and hugged it gosh I miss him so much

Pete: “you know the house is really nice we can use it when we make our visit here”   
Patrick: “yes it is beautiful”   
We kept walking around and went to the garden and remembered the day we made the deal, then I decided it’s time to talk about it.  
Patrick: “you know I was thinking, about the moving with you thing, I still don’t understand why?”  
Pete: “because I want you to stay with me”  
Patrick: “but for what reason you want that”  
Pete sighed and clearly debating if he should say it or not, “Listen the capital sees people as their property alright, and just because you win this doesn’t mean you are free from them, remember the interview about you and Bob apparently you caught the attention of a lot of perverts there, all of them went to president snow asking him to order the Game Maker to help you win so later ……, let’s say enjoy your company”  
Patrick: “what that supposed to mean?”   
Pete: “God Dammit you really don’t understand?!, they wanted to prostituted to the wealthy Capitol citizens, same thing that happened to some of the tributes who won before”   
Wait they can do that? Support or chose who win the game based in there opinion? Then why the hell this game happens if they can chose who they want? And wait what? Prostitution! “This is not fair!, and I won’t do it! They can’t force me!”   
Pete: “yes they can, they will threat you in killing your family if you don’t do as they say”  
I start to cry I can’t believe that after all of this I thought everything will be okay “what am I going to do? I don’t want this please”  
Pete: “this is exactly why I want you to live with me, I went to president snow and asked him, well to be frank begged him that you will belong to me only and that he won’t use you for other people pleasure, so he thankfully he approved but still I want you next to me as I don’t know what can happen when you alone”  
I nod “thank you, thank you so much, but why you are protecting me?” I know that he is a sadist so making him beg even if it’s for the president will burn him inside out and I don’t remember that we were that close so that he do that for me.  
He used to scare me, so I try my best to avoid him by taking my time in the bathroom or act busy with something, so why he would do this?.

Pete: “let’s say I had my fare share watching the capitol turning people to monsters, and regardless to what happened to you in the hunger games which I understand anyone will show his claws when pushed into corner” he came closer and patted my head and said “I like you and I don’t want them to hurt you more than they already did, I still don’t care about the rest though”,  
I started to get confused I have no Idea what he is talking about, what I did in the hunger games? I know I was there and I know I won, but I keep getting dizzy every time I try to remember what happened in between, later Hayley came asking to get ready for the filming.

 

Which mean a lot of make up since I had eye bags and dark circles due to lack of sleep and multi-layer cloth to hide my new sickly figure.   
So the filming started and we have to act as happy as we can my family came my Mom was making dinner my dad and brother are having a conversation, I was drawing my pets and Vikki while she is playing with them, and Joe watching me drawing and drinking from his mug, which am sure it’s not coffee.

The filming is done and the dinner was ready, Pete joined us as he can’t show up in front of the camera or people will know there is something fishy about my win, as they are not smelling it already.  
They kept talking together, I couldn’t follow up with their conversation, I know they were thanking Pete with his help for the leg brace and the ointment, I have a feeling that they wish they can tell him not to take me along but he is the vice president son so it will be like a suicide if they didn’t do as he want.

Suddenly I felt nauseated so I ran to the bathroom and vomit, the sad thing I didn’t even eat, my health keep getting worse.  
Pete rushed behind me then waited for me at the door, after am done he took me to the bedroom and left me to rest but I wish I can sleep, I know it’s a side of effect of the morphinling but still even without it I can’t, I keep getting nightmares all the time or flashback, as am not sure what’s real and not anymore.


	18. Get me out of my Mind

As the night has come I start to wonder around the house now it’s quiet and camera free, I grabbed a glass of water and went to the living room.

 

As I opened the TV and surfing through the channels I found a rerun for Caeser show, he was announcing my Victory Tour, It begins in District 12 and then goes in descending order to District 1, followed by the Capitol. The winner's district is skipped and saved for last. Like the Games, the tour is televised.

 

And later they started to show the highlights of my match! I saw the bloodbath at the beginning only it’s from the camera angle this time, they showed how I was hiding behind the box and how Michelle died! Another tribute has sliced her throat, and Vikki ! oh god I miss her! Wait I won this that’s mean she is dead! 

What the Hell is wrong with me, why I keep getting confused?!   
Later they showed how I pointed at the tracker jacker to Elisa so she can shot it, Damn it I did that! How the Hell they want me to go to these girls district?!  
Caeser was commenting at the highlight along other interview “and the upcoming scene is one of my favorite moments, Gosh just when we thought they had it!”  
“yea they got food, water, and the top scoring tributes, except for Patrick of course” and they start laughing.  
“Zero, who can forget that! So they got everything and you think they will remain till the end only to BOOM! Now let’s see it again”

they start to show the mist incident, I stared shockingly at the scene in front of me, so it was real It wasn’t just a nightmare and here Gabe steps at Mine and everything explode, they brought a close up shot for our bodies which got scattered .  
Elisa was dead from the mist before that, Gabe & Vikki oh god there was a different shots of there remains, I couldn’t help but to start crying, she is dead how I can forgot that and there is no body only blood and there remains all over the place.

They showed how I fall from the crack in the cave ceiling & passed out, Andy got injured severely too, but pushed himself up and start running despite that as the mist was close from him thankfully he went to the river and crossed it and that where the mist stopped.  
I felt bad for him he was injured but didn’t get any sponsor gift so he just washed his wounds every time and hide near another cave close to the river he was in a bad situation, but was able to survive as he had the medical kit in his bag & some food.  
Later Tyler and Josh, I betrayed them.. they showed how they receive the letter from Pete and moved the force field to kill the mutts, only so I can poison them later.  
And finally I watched how I split that girl head with the brick and shot Andy and start screaming like a monster.

 

I am a monster, the capital did change me what the hell is Pete talking about protecting me from change when it’s already done!   
And now am touring to mourn the tributes that I killed, How can I face them?!!!   
I start burning while watching myself in the TV and I couldn’t take it any more so I throw my cup at the screen, and start break anything stands in front of me while screaming.

Pete came running to the living room, and I can see him hide one of his hands behind his back.  
Patrick: “what do you have in there? You want to kill me aren’t you? You LIED TO ME I DID ALL OF THIS!! I changed already and you” I pointed at him angrily then grabbed one of the broken glasses to threat him “you want to kill me! I know you want to!”  
Pete: “Patrick calm down, no one want to kill you this is just your Morphling dose I think you need it, and I told you to make an exception for the Hunger games you did what you had to do just like anyone there”  
Patrick: “Vikki is dead! I saw her got killed by the explosion, But ….. But she is right here” I pointed where she was sitting “I don’t understand Pete, there is something wrong with me, are you even real? Last time I saw you were a sadist asshole but now? ”  
Pete: “it’s alright, it’s just the morphling it can cause a hallucinations, and yes I am real and am still a sadist asshole but not to you alright? Everything will be fine, we will start to lessen the doses so hallucinations will stop and you can eat and sleep normally as its effect that to”  
Patrick: “but without it I will sleep and all the nightmares will come back and I will keep remembering what I did, this helps me to pass time I don’t think I can cut it off, please don’t do that”  
Pete: “as long you keep reminding yourself that you did what a normal person would do when he is in danger then the guilt won’t bother you anymore, and in the tour you will meet the other winners and you can ask them for advice on how they adapt after the game”   
Patrick: “Joe won without killing anyone, he didn’t even join the alliance, he just hide until everyone dead, but I didn’t” I start to cry “I killed them, I killed Andy and he was in my TEAM, I killed Tyler and Josh even though they helped me, what have I done? Why I wanted to live so bad that I would do that” I sit in the couch and start sobbing loudly.   
Pete sits next to me and hugged me while I kept crying “why I didn’t hide Pete? Why I didn’t do the same, I was good at Camouflage I could just do it” Pete listened to me silently and before I know it he inject the needle on me and everything became calm again.


	19. You say "please don't ever change"

Joe POV

After we prepared for the tour we went to the train and start our way to district 12 as it will start from there, even though I wish we could push the date more as Patrick clearly didn’t recover yet.

He is getting worse frankly, he lost a lot of weight and have dark circles around his eyes as he neither sleep or eat, not to mention the whole mumbling to himself, and when I ask him who is he talking to he said its Vikki or penny and sometimes other people who I don’t know about, he usually get angry that they are clearly right in front of me and I couldn’t see them.

and when he is not mumbling he just look ahead with expressionless face and when I try to talk him when he is in that state he doesn’t respond at all like am not the there at all.

I couldn’t help but to get worried as I keep feeling that am losing him, sure we are not that close but still he is someone I knew since we were kids, and I never thought that one day I will see him like this, Pete sensed what am thinking so he told me that what’s happening to Patrick is just a side effect of the morphling, and he is planning to start lessen the dose until its completely cut off after the tour.

And speaking of the devil I have no idea since when this guy is so nice, well it’s true he like that only for Patrick which I find it strange, 

Even though am sure that Patrick used to be afraid of him & he always cries in the days he has to go to the capital with his father, when I asked him he told me about this Pete guy, and when I met him later when I was chosen as a tribute I knew that he have all the right to be.

That guy take deep enjoyment in inviting weapons, monsters and traps, and sometimes it’s too violent even for the capital standards, and in such cases when they refused to use his idea in the game he doesn’t watch it.  
So you can understand why am surprised that he cared about Patrick genuinely,

But honestly am glade he did, after the interview I was trying to gain sponsors for my tributes and they wanted to support Patrick but not for reasons I want to hear, some said horrible things they want to do to him that I felt that dying in the hunger games will be more merciful for him.

The only thing I could do is listen and smile to them while they keep talking, it’s not like I can stop them or protect him from what they want to do.  
Not to mention when Pete showed up later asking to meet him, I felt that Patrick is already dead, but now watching how he helps him made me change my mind about the whole deal thing.

 

During the victor tour we gave Patrick the speech paper that he have to read from and informed him to never get out of the lines, when he start to read he didn’t move his eye from the paper at all and kept his head down,  
But the problem is due to his morphling dose he was reading very slowly and in a very low voice almost speaking to himself not to mention that he keeps dozing off between the lines, so we made some amendment on the speech to make shorter for the other districts visit.

In some district the civilians looked at him with dark expressions and in the other districts like 3 and 5 & 9 well if only look can kill Patrick won’t be breathing by now not that I blame them.

Since the show was live I didn’t have a chance to see what Caeser was saying while he is covering for the victor tour event and I was really worried about his comments regarding Patrick appearance and the way he talked, so I watched the show rerun and thankfully his comment that “the victor is so choked with his emotions” well am glade he made it look that way rather than saying he is so high in morphling.

When we finished the tour around the districts and arrived at the capital, Hayley took Patrick to get him ready for his interview with Caeser, and the dinner party after it.  
I went to Caeser to explain to him Patrick situation, that we are going to write his answer in the screen in front him as now he is not in good place to form a thought, he stare sadly at Patrick while they are preparing him silently and nod and promise that he won’t get out of the script at all. 

When the interview started me and Pete and Hayley was watching anxiously back stage, when Caeser asked Patrick he didn’t answer he was just staring at him, even though Caeser kept hinting to him to look at the screen and read it Patrick didn’t move at all, so they had to cut it.

The producer and director went to him and start shouting like he will actually respond to them, but they stopped and apologized immediately as soon Pete showed up.

 

We went to the dinner party after, there were a lot of people who was looking at Patrick, and some clearly wait for a chance to hit on him, but since Pete was next to him and give the death glare to anyone who would even think about it. No one came close   
Pete asked me to stay next to Patrick as he has to welcome the President and stand near his father the vice president when the speech starts.

Patrick mumbling state is on right now and I didn’t want anyone notice or they will find out about his morphine abuse so I kept acting like he is talking to me, I even reply to some of his non sense words, we seriously need to start cutting of his doses.  
after the speech was over we left the Party early which is something I never done before but this time is different. 

the next day we took the train again, as our last location was to return to our district for the Celebration dinner, before the plan was that after the dinner party in district 4 is over Patrick will go with Pete to the capital and live with him, but Pete decided that it would be better if the first days when Patrick start to cut the morpling to be spent near to his family.

So he and Patrick will stay in the victor village until he fully cuts it.  
When we arrived to the party which all the people from district 4 are welcome to join, people start cheering for the victor arrival, not that he gave any reaction he just kept walking through with the same expressionless face.

Vikki’s family still mourning over their daughter death, it wasn’t easy for me either, it never will, I try my best not to get attached to the tributes but still.  
I went there to give my consolation to them and praise their daughter for her bravery, after all career tribute or not she still volunteered for someone else.

I saw Bob trying to make his way to were Patrick & Pete are sitting but I ran to him before he reached there.  
Joe: “Bob! I won’t recommend that”  
Bob: “Why? I did him a favor didn’t I, I gave him a chance to be a hero and he did, that would never happened if I volunteer for him so I think he should thank me for that”  
Joe: “he is not feeling well, also see that guy sitting next to him?”  
Bob: “yea what’s with him?”  
Joe: “that is the vice president son, and apparently he has some affection for Patrick, and as you can see the way Patrick looks right now isn’t really good he hadn’t recover very well yet, so I would highly recommend as long this guy is here you better stay home or far away of him or you are dead”  
When it comes to anything the related to the capital no one has to be told twice, he turned around and left the party as quite as he could.

 

I saw Pete taking Patrick outside the party so I rushed to them, still I can’t get myself to trust him completely.  
Pete: “relax I will take him home, just go keep drinking or something”  
Joe: “why is he alright?”  
He glared at me and got closer and said “do I have to explain everything to you? Or should I remind you that I don’t, and the fact that you are no longer his mentor, so after this party is over you can fuck off as you don’t have to accompany him any longer”.  
I nod and stepped back, it’s not smart to piss him off also he is right, am not his mentor so I have no rights to insist in being next to him anymore maybe that’s why he was nice to me before, waiting for the moment I lose my authority over Patrick.  
But still Patrick is my friend and it’s hard seeing him taken away in a defenseless situation.  
But who am I to stop the capital, the only thing I could do is watching them helplessly as they ride the car and drive away.


	20. If there were any more left of me

Patrick POV

Pain and unbearable fear started again, and I keep begging them to give me some morphling but they won’t, they keep saying it for my own good and I will get better without it.   
They don’t understand what it’s like and never will, it’s not like they went through a situation where they give up themselves and their humanity just to live, and then you realized it’s not really worth it.   
All the past celebration for what? That I killed, or betrayed my way to win?   
How they can still look at me and smile after all what I have done?   
Maybe all of this is an act and they actually planning to kill me and this is why they cut the morphline as they want me suffer and pay for what I’ve done before they kill me! it make sense .  
I understand why they want that, I do deserve it after everything I did, but still I didn’t want any of this too, I wanted to live just like anyone want that so I did what I have to do, am not going to let them kill me or torture me anymore. 

 

So when Pete asked me to join him for dinner in my family restaurant, I informed him that am tired and want to sleep and as soon he left I start to look for the morphling in my own.  
I couldn’t find the bag where he use to keep the doses in, so I wear my coat and sneak out of the house to buy some as Pete hired two Peacekeepers to guard the house.

I remember at school some students used to buy it in the black market so I went there, I never been in this side of town but how hard can it be, there was a lot people in the street just silently standing or leaning on the walls.  
I stood looking at them not sure to whom should I talk but someone came closer while grinning and hinted to follow him so I did until we entered an alley.  
He started while chuckling “can’t you be any more obvious?”  
I ruffled my hair trying to think what to tell him but he continued “you want some morphiling don’t you?”  
“How did you know?”  
“Well the fact that you have all the signs for addict, red eyes, sickle body, barely able to say something, how long have you been taking it?”   
I didn’t say anything just staring silently at him which been something I’ve been doing more lately   
“Wow you are so out of it, well you have cash?”  
I nod and start taking it out, I didn’t even bother to ask him how much, I just give him all I have.  
He gave me a syringe and 2 bottles of morphling, which is great this is better that I expected.  
“Nice having Business with you, when you need more you know where to find me”.   
As soon he left I filled the syringe and injected myself where I was standing, I couldn’t wait until am home and gosh I missed this feeling so much even though it’s been only a day without it.

 

 

I don’t know how long I was dozed off but clearly it was the next day as morning comes from the window, I was so thirsty so I had to get up of bed, wait why am I at home?   
I tried to move but my right hand was tied to the bed headboard, now what? I started to calling for anyone and finally a man came which was Pete?!.  
So I sit and wait for him to start to explain  
Pete: “Joe saw you sneak out so he followed you and brought you back, what were you thinking? And the black market! Do you know how dangers that place is? And from all the places you chose to be there to get high”  
I just rubbed my head, he is too loud for morning.  
“You do realize you are a victor and someone could kidnap you for a ransom or the fact that everyone saw you with me in the dinner so some rebels may kill you to send a message to the capital”  
Patrick: “why am I tied?”  
Pete: “we discussed that and for now on it will be for the best to keep you tied until your addiction gets better”  
Patrick: “NO, NO Pete please don’t do this”  
Pete: “Patrick please, for me alright, I want you to get better this is why am doing this, do you think it’s easy to see you like this”.  
I tried to get out from the chains by dragging them and Pete was screaming at me to stop but I didn’t so he left the room and locked it.  
After a long time I gave up on the chains and went near the window that have iron bars already on it, and start to scream for Joe, I think he will be the only one who will help me.  
The others want me to suffer and kill me for what I did, but not him, he understands, he even trained me how to use my weapons.  
But he didn’t answer too even though his house right in front of me, is it possible that now he hates me just like everyone now? 

 

It’s been days now and no matter how much I scream or kick the peacekeepers and throw the food they won’t listen to me.  
Pete came to the room with some food and asked me to eat but I didn’t touch the food so he sits there waiting for me to eat   
Patrick: “Why you want to kill me? I won’t hurt anyone like the others in the hunger games , back then I had to but not anymore I swear, please don’t kill me”  
Pete: “what makes you think that? No wants to kill you Patrick the truth is everyone wants you to get better, specially me, so later we can go back to the capital and visit lot of other places, there is so much we can do, so come on you have to eat you are getting sick”  
Patrick: “NO”  
Pete: “why?”  
Patrick: “because it’s poisoned, you want to poison me just like I did to Tyler and Josh I know that”  
Pete: “for the love of God! No one wants to harm you in anyway so stop!”  
I throw the plates at the ground and it broke, and I sit back looking at him, making sure he won’t be out of my sight to stab my back  
He sighed and came closer to sit in the bed, he patted my knees and making lying promises as usual, oh god he wants to kill me! he is so close!  
I reached for one of the broken plate pieces fast and stabbed him with it, unfortunately he backed off fast so it wasn’t deep enough, I tried to run to him but the chain length didn’t allow me so I threw the piece at him and start to collect the remain glass to throw it too.  
The peacekeepers came and pinned me to handcuff my hands, damn it no I won’t be able to protect myself now “STOP! GET OFF ME NOW!”   
I looked at Pete he was holding his bleeding nick and next to him one of the peacekeeper trying to help him.  
I kept thrashing when the hold my arms to get me out of the house, but they wouldn’t budge later they pushed me in the car “you will kill me now aren’t you huh?!” and kicked there chairs “what? you got sick of your victor already! You made me do this I didn’t want to kill anyone either but you made me do it and now you are afraid of me and want to kill me!”   
They didn’t replied and just kept driving, I kept trying to breath, and just now I felt pain in my hands, it must be from the glass when I grabbed it tightly 

 

They took me to the hospital and start to treat my wounds but the wont untie me, I have to run from here fast before they kill me but they tied me in bed and put me in a room without a window and locked the door.  
Every time someone comes I try to defend myself but this god damn belts won’t let me, the doctors and nurses keep convincing me they are trying to help but I know it’s not the truth. 

Later a nurse came to my bed and starts to push it to another room, there were a lot of machines and the doctor there start to attach wires to my head, and no matter how much I move and try to prevent it won’t work.  
I heard the doctor ordering the nurse to push the button in the machine am attached to, and that’s it they won, am dead now…


	21. Give me a boost over heaven's gate

Joe POV

 

Just when I was happy that I had a neighbor that didn’t last long, it’s been 6 month since they took Patrick after he stabbed Pete, I wonder if I made the right decision when I carried him back home the day he sneaked out, he was screaming my name many times from the window to get him out, but I can’t not after Pete made a clear point about me getting to close.

I tried to talk with his family but the look in their faces was like they were grieving as he died in the hunger games, I couldn’t ask his parents so I went to his brother Kevin.  
Joe: “Hi Kevin, is everything alright?”  
Kevin: “as you can see, not really”  
Joe: “is it regarding Patrick?”  
Kevin: “yes, I wish he died so no one has to see him like this”  
Joe: “the way he turned?”  
Kevin: “yea, and you will see him soon, they will discharge him next week and he will return to the victor village”  
Joe: “but he and Pete agreed that he will live with him, why he is coming back alone?”  
Kevin: “yes but considering how he is now it’s not possible, you will understand when you see him”   
Joe: “then why the victor village?! not here with his family if he is that bad”  
Kevin: “listen, Patrick is dead okay, this what we want to tell our self since we can’t kill him even its out of mercy, and he won’t be alone there Pete hired one of the avox to be personal servant that will take care of him”  
Joe: “you know he scared of them!”  
Kevin: “it’s not like he can see or understand what’s around him anymore, and I would appreciate it if you stop visiting and stop asking about him or us”.  
How bad can he be if His family and Pete abandon him?! 

 

After couple of days and while I was smoking at my mansion terrace, I saw a black car stopped and an avox stepped out of it to help the other person out of the car.  
She was holding Patrick arm to guide him inside his house, from far he already look smaller than before.

I rushed down stairs and went to his house to find him sitting in the sofa looking straight and mumbling.  
I remember when I saw him before I thought he can’t look any worse, but now he proved me wrong he have very thin hair and looked like he aged 10 years more, not to mention he looked like a skeleton from the weight loss.

I tried to talk to him but he wasn’t looking at me and kept staring quietly while making mumbling sound from time to time, it was just like before only this time it’s not a morphling side effect to blame.   
I think all the electric therapy that his family informed me about didn’t work as they please, now I understand why his brother thought it’s more merciful to kill him  
Watching him how he turned made me wonder if I would’ve ended up same as him if I killed someone in the hunger games.  
Even though I was chosen by the mentor to be our district tribute and volunteered, I didn’t want to allow the capital change me and chose not to join the alliance or attack anyone, even if that kills me then at least I will die as myself.  
And looking how Patrick ended up had confirmed to me I was right, I can’t help but to think as his family said that he is dead but the only reason that make it hard to ignore that he is still breathing and I start to wonder if I should kill him out of mercy.   
Even though I promised that I won’t kill, this time is different am doing this for his sake.

 

So in next days I kept observing his house and I can see that he can’t do anything and the avox is the one that feeds him and change his cloth and even shower him, and in the night she take him to his bedroom and lock the door.   
From all the observing I found that the only time I can sneak in the house and take him is when she is doing the laundry on Saturday morning.  
So when Saturday came and she left I ran to his house and found him in his usual spot, I carried him and starts running to the lake I found in the middle of the forest, he was so light almost like a baby and still he didn’t act in any way.  
When we reached the lake I put him down: “Forgive me, my friend, not for what I have done but for what I am about to do” ¹  
I start to pat his cheek but he didn’t say anything, I couldn’t help but to start crying: “am doing this for you okay, I can’t stand seeing you like this, but promise the capital will pay for this, I won’t stand still anymore, I had enough being helpless and watch them take people to slaughter every year, I will join the rebellion, and just like the capital wanted I will kill, but it will be them who will die”.   
I hugged him tightly then carried him toward the water, and start drowning him, he was too weak to resist so he just hold my hand while am pushing under the water, and when his hands let go of me I left him and went back home. 

 

When I arrived I found the avox running around the village looking for Patrick, she came to me and kept pointing to the house, she can’t talk as the capital cut their tongues.  
I act as I don’t know what she is talking about and just shrugged and moved past her as she started crying.  
After a couple of hours I saw a lot of peacekeepers cars parking in front of Patrick mansion, there was a lot of soldiers and dogs wondering around.  
Later they came and ring the bell to investigate, about when the last time I saw him, or did I see which why he went when he left the house, I lied to them saying I was sleep as I kept drinking last night.   
While we were talking another group of them came and said that they found him so they left.  
I checked from the window watching them move Patrick while he is inside the body bag to the car, they also handcuffed the avox and pushed her inside the car, I felt guilty as I know that the capital will punish her for losing him, but I couldn’t stand watching him like this.

 

The next day Caesar announced Patrick death, but they lied about what happen, they said he drowns while he was enjoying his everyday swim at beach, and that they are sad about it.  
Of course they would lie, they always cover about what happens to the victors, and force them to look like they are so happy and enjoying their life as victors.  
They completely hide the truth about him becoming a morphling addict as way to cope with the hunger games horror and that he ended up losing his mind and locked in a mental hospital only to look no further than a Dead Shell.  
He is not the first who ended up that way, but the first one who meant something to me, I won’t allow that to happen again not to anyone, not anymore.

 

I went to Patrick’s funeral and saw his family, its true they are sad but also relived that there son can rest in peace, Pete was there too he was looking at the casket with anger then he turned and saw me pointing to meet him outside.  
After we went out far from people he started.  
Pete: “you know that I wanted to protect him at all cost right? But nothing worked, most of the victors become the same way, but they meant nothing to me but him, he didn’t deserve that” he start looking in his pocket for a cigar and lighter   
Joe: “no one does”  
Pete: “this whole thing about the hunger games is just a reminder to all the districts about the capital domination and they think twice before attempt another revolution like district thirteen, but honestly I think it lost its meaning, rather that choosing randomly they should pick anyone who got caught supporting the revolution, I did suggest that but they refused and look there a still some attempts to take out the capital”  
Joe: “yea I keep seeing them in the news”  
Pete: “can I trust you Joe? You’re Patrick friend too so I bet you want revenge as much as me, the capital should pay for their mistakes”  
Joe: “what are you suggesting?” as much as I want to agree with him, am worried that this is just an act, I can’t trust him fully yet.  
Pete: “I know that Patrick was killed, someone drowned him and I think it’s the capital, you saw how he became and they had to hide him because if people saw how he ended then there will be more rebels so they killed him to avoid that”  
Joe: “so what you have in mind?” I had to hide my relief that he thinks the capital killed Patrick   
He kept looking at me while smoking then turned back to his car and said “maybe later, until I know I can trust you” 

 

After I returned home I start my research to look for the rebellions and join them to be there spy inside the capital, and do whatever it takes to crush that city.  
I start to look around the black market for the weapon traders as they can inform me who bought the most weapons, luckily they know me very will so when I informed them I want to Join there group they lead me there right away as they know am not lying, as they saw the way I played the hunger games . 

Finally I went to their leader, and just like I wanted, I’ve become there spy, even if it cost my life I will make sure to put an end to the Capital for Patrick and everyone sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is how the story ends ^^   
> in the story Joe joined the revolution and Pete too, I was thinking that Pete will be the game maker for the 75 hunger games known as the third Quarter Quell, and he will be as Plutarch Heavensbee in that story , while Joe will be one of the main and acting members in rebel Council and just like as Haymitch Abernathy
> 
> for “Forgive me, my friend, not for what I have done but for what I am about to do” is my favorite my quote from Viking series


End file.
